1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus connectable to a network, a printing method for the image formation apparatus and a printing program for the image formation apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image formation apparatus for receiving an image from a server via a network and printing the image, a printing method for the image formation apparatus and a printing program for the image formation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a service providing map data from a web server through the Internet. A client device such as a personal computer that can use a web browser can acquire the map data from the web server by using such a service. Furthermore, a user of the client device can view a map on a monitor of the client device. The user of the client device can also print the map using an image formation apparatus connected to the client device.
There is also known an image formation apparatus including a function of accessing an external server via a network. Some image formation apparatuses of this type can use a web browser. In the image formation apparatus that can use the web browser, a display unit displays an image, a text and the like downloaded from the network. A printer prints the downloaded image and text. Therefore, there is no need for a user to download desired information using a personal computer and to cause the image formation apparatus to print the desired image. Namely, it is possible to save time and labor for user's inputting a print command to the personal computer and user's fetching a printed document from the image formation apparatus.
Furthermore, there is disclosed the following image processing apparatus in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-355496. The image processing apparatus is configured so that an output schedule is set by a core unit based on user's intended output schedule information from a client terminal, designated information is acquired from information resources of a WWW server according to the set schedule, a data processing is performed to output the acquired information at a set timing, and so that a printer is controlled to perform an image output processing.
However, the conventional image formation apparatus has the following problems. When the image formation apparatus prints a webpage on which a map is drawn, text, other images and the like as well as the map are printed on a print sheet even if a user desires to print only the map on the print sheet. As a result, the map of interest is printed in a small size on the print sheet. Even if the user uses a large print sheet, images other than the map are printed on the print sheet or a large margin is formed on the print sheet, with the result that the map of interest is printed small in size on the print sheet similarly to the above case. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to grasp up to a detailed content of the printed map.